girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Girl Meets Gravity
Girl Meets Gravity is the first episode in season 2 of Girl Meets World and the 22nd episode overall. It aired on May 11, 2015 to 2.0 million viewers. Overview Season 2 begins with Riley and Maya anxious to begin eighth grade and have a new teacher who isn't Riley's father. Meanwhile, Mrs. Svorski asks Topanga to take over at the bakery because she is dying. Plot Riley delivers a speech in front of a cosmic background, explaining how she and her friends are "the center of the universe - at least that's what I thought". Topanga goes to Riley's bedroom to find her still in bed. Riley worries that Cory is going to be her teacher again, but Topanga says they won't be doing that. After Cory joins them, he explains how he and Topanga went through the same thing with their "sixth-grade to college" teacher, Mr. Feeny. After Maya climbs through the window, she joins Riley in bed, until she's also convinced Cory won't be their teacher again this year. Believing they're the kings of middle school and are finally free of Cory's control, Riley and Maya leave through the window, forgetting to take their shoes with them. At school, and still without footwear, Farkle meets Maya and Riley in the hallway and wonders who their teacher will be this year. As they walk to class, they run into Lucas, prompting an awkward exchange between him and Riley, who haven't properly spoken about their kiss. When the bell rings, Riley and Maya cautiously enter the classroom, dreading that they will see Cory once again behind the desk. After they uncover their eyes, they're pleased to see a young new teacher instead. Their excitement wanes when the new teacher doesn't run his classroom the same way Cory did. Mr. Martinez wants them to sit at their desk, be quiet and raise their hand to speak, and he thinks Farkle time is a euphemism. When Riley gets up and touches his face, Mr. Martinez quits. Their replacement teacher is none other than Cory. Riley is unhappy that Cory is yet again their teacher. Farkle and Lucas enjoy Cory's teaching style, but Riley and Maya decide they want to be transferred to another class. Unexpectedly for them, Cory lets them transfer without any hassle. When Topanga and Auggie visit Mrs. Svorski's bakery, she asks Topanga to spend more time there. Mrs. Svorski recognizes the bakery needs a new lease of life as it's tired and knows its time is up. After Auggie no longer finds Mrs. Svorski's joke funny, Mrs. Svorski asks him to tell his mommy that the world is changing and the bakery needs changing too. Mrs. Svorski says the bakery should soon be Topanga's as the world keeps turning, and life goes to the next people. When Riley and Maya arrive at their new classroom, the teacher tells them they're late, they don't get to talk, and they have to sit separately from each other at the back of the class. Riley and Maya are uncomfortable being away from each other and not being the center of attention. Maya grows even more uncomfortable when she realizes the classroom is packed with weird clones of themselves. The teacher grows tired of their attention seeking and throws them out. Back in Cory's classroom, he begins to teach the class about "Our Town", his favorite play. When Riley and Maya join the class, he explains that they haven't missed anything and the real lesson begins now. Riley and Maya are at Mrs. Svorski's bakery, talking about how impossible it is to escape Cory. They're puzzled to find Topanga in their hang out and, after Cory arrives, Riley feels like her parents are always circling them - like planets. Mrs. Svorski gives Auggie a gift, an old-fashioned flour shaker from Ukraine, and says there's something important inside. Topanga tells Mrs. Svorski she's found somebody to look after the bakery when she can't be there, Katy Hart, Maya's mother. Katy arrives and puts on a Ukrainian accent for Mrs. Svorski. Mrs. Svorski is pleased to meet the new waitress, though Maya's less than happy her mother will be there all the time. Riley and Maya explain to their parents that they need space and can't have their parents circling around them. Cory and Topanga sarcastically wonder if they're done with the parenting thing, telling Riley they're fine with this as she's a grown-up and she knows everything she needs to know. Cory and Topanga say they'll be at home, while Katy agrees to stay out of their way in the restaurant. When Riley is happy that nobody feels bad about this, Cory tells them "well, let's see what happens". Mrs. Svorski asks Katy is she's here now, which she says she is, leaving Mrs. Svorski feeling the restaurant is now in good hands. As Cory, Topanga and Auggie leave the bakery, Auggie looks back to see Mrs. Svorski looking around her bakery. As Riley's speech continues, quoting Cory's favorite play, she is revealed to be giving the speech at a memorial service for Mrs. Svorski in the bakery. Riley tells them how she now knows they're not the center of the universe, and she recognizes how important it is to circle the ones we love for as long as they're here. As she holds Auggie, she wonders what's inside the flour shaker Mrs. Svorski gave Auggie. They find a note inside which reads "It's not My-Kranian bakery, I'm dead." Back at the apartment, Cory picks up the telephone and calls Mr. Feeny to check if he's doing okay and Mr. Feeny tells him he's still there. Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Special guest stars *William Daniels as George Feeny *Cloris Leachman as Mrs. Svorski Guest cast *Cheryl Texiera as Katy Hart *Delon De Metz as Mr. Martinez *Lauren Reel as Alterna-Riley *Senta Moses as Alterna-Cory *Devan Key as Alterna-Lucas *Harrison Schick as Alterna-Farkle *Quinn Hunchar as Alterna-Maya Quotes Trivia *Beginning with this episode, Corey Fogelmanis is added in the opening credits. *First physical appearance of George Feeny, as Cory calls him at the end. *Mrs. Svorski is deceased as of this episode. *Cory and Topanga state Mr. Feeny taught them from sixth grade to college, however, in Boy Meets World, it was established he first became their teacher in the first grade, (Cory even claims Feeny was his kindergarten teacher as well) as established in State of the Unions. However, Mr. Feeny was initially their teacher from sixth grade onwards; it was the later seasons that retconned and altered the history to him being their teacher since kindergarten/first grade. *Riley and Lucas' kiss is mentioned. *The history classroom has been changed, with the most obvious change being the removal of the Feeny quote from the back wall. *Mr. Martinez quits when Riley does the "Boop" maneuver on him, from Girl Meets Sneak Attack. *Farkle is teased by the Belgium 1831 lesson for a third time. After Mr. Martinez quits, Cory's lesson is on the 1938 American play, Our Town, by Thornton Wilder. *Written on the chalkboard in the Alterna-History Class is: "Gold Rush 1848. Next: Belgium 1831". *Alternate-Cory is opposite to Cory. She is strict and very demanding and her daughter Alternate-Riley, likes her mother teaching the class. *Several previous episodes are referenced such as Girl Meets World, Girl Meets Boy, Girl Meets Sneak Attack, Girl Meets Father, Girl Meets Popular, Girl Meets Maya's Mother, Girl Meets Crazy Hat, and Girl Meets First Date. *Second episode set outside NYC as Mr. Feeny answers his phone at home in Philadelphia. *Since Katy works at Topanga's bakery it means she does not work at the Nighthawk Diner anymore. *Riley's speech at the beginning of the episode is actually a eulogy for the deceased Mrs. Svorski. *Mr. Feeny's teaching method is refrence to in this episode, of how he didn't let him talk in class. *During Maya and Riley's exit, they talk directly to the camera. *Clarissa Peralta's older sister, Gianna, appears as the Alterna-History Class student Maya hops upon to attempt to sit closer to Riley. *Topanga takes over Svorski's Bakery. *Riley and Maya were wanting a new teacher, but Cory said that he would be Riley's teacher in Girl Meets Game Night, so he would probably be Maya's teacher again too. *This episode aired on 11th May 2015 which was Sabrina Carpenter's 16th birthday. *Farkle's voice is lower. *This is Mrs. Svorski's last physical appearance on GMW. *Mrs. Svorski's death is mentioned in Girl Meets Belief. *On Netflix, this episode was credited as Season 2, Episode 2. International premieres *September 2, 2015 (Australia) *September 6, 2015 (Latin America and Brazil) *November 12, 2015 (Greece) *November 15, 2015 (Poland) *November 21, 2015 (Bulgaria) *November 28, 2015 (Romania) *December 20, 2015 (Italy) *December 21, 2015 (Israel) *September 13, 2016 (Philippines) *April 9, 2018 (India) Gallery Transcript Videos Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season Premiere